theworldccfandomcom-20200215-history
Feral Ferocity
Better known as Dexel on the CC Forum, Feral Ferocity was a Level 63 Twin Blade. Formerly associated with Turtleman, Infoman, and Deadliner, the latter of which invited them into the guild of Exhibition. (Not) Known in the old days (approx. '10) for mostly dicking around rather than training or participating in events, they also acted as a small-time information gatherer who perfered to avoid the spotlight. There is little to note about them either on or offline, mostly due to lack of curiosity. RP History ('09-'10?) For the better part of his time, Feral remained an unremarkable character in TWRP, often in the company of users Aeif and Masa (RP character names have been lost to time). His favorite area was Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground, a frequent thinking place for him. Feral's level never passed the single digits, leaving his goal of becoming a PKK unrealized, partly due to the many character revisions done by his indecisive user. The World History ('10-'11?) Finally saw an adaptation into the game as a Twin Blade under the same name. When adopted into Exhibition, a large list of areas was given to him, from dungeons to unique areas. Known for being quite talkative in Mac Anu, but built few lasting friendships, the most notable of which was with the character Turtleman, who gave him a Gate Key to the Kingdom of Zeal. Otherwise, Feral Ferocity had little in the way of notable activities, preoccupying himself instead with the many areas of The World and training on occasion. Upon being given a Virus Core, the Network became his most often explored area. The only other interaction he had was with a female user whose name has been forgotten to time, and the two would frequently visit Hidden Forbidden Dead Wood and Moon Tree's @home. He went on hiatus around the time Exhibition's Netslum went down, but returned in time for the (supposed) last day of The World. The World History ('13-'14) Upon hearing news of the month The World would be up to celebrate its 10th anniversary from Hataru, Feral reluctantly logged back on. Nowadays, he is frequently found in the company of Silver, Turtleman, and Hataru. He tends to refer to them by Epitaph or Tarot names; Fidchell/Justice, Magician, and Macha, respectively. However, he usually calls Hataru by the nickname of "Hattie" rather than by her Epitaph. The two had only briefly met before this time, but they grew to be close friends within The World, with him ultimately becoming the co-leader of Twilight Shadow. He also shows an inordinate amount of interest in the Phases, Morganna, and the Network, caring little for leveling, gathering treasure/money, or dungeon running. It was on this note that he and Silver came to know each other while reminiscing about The World in Mac Anu. Feral was thought to be the vessel of either Magus or Corbenik, though as usual, details are vague and sketchy. Friends Aeif - An old friend of Feral's from the former CC website. They know each other through the TRPG, where Feral tried (unsucessfully) to PK Aeif at Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground, instead dying by the combined efforts of several other beginner characters. The two stay in contact via Skype nowadays and remain good friends. Hataru - Essentially night and day. She counterbalances his somewhat depressive tendecies, and Feral acts as a foil to Hattie's general rashness. They share common interests, and when they band together in The World, no obstacle seems insurmountable to them. Silver - Birds of a feather finally flocked together. The 2013 event and a continual interest in the Network have given him and Feral a reason to know each other. Turtleman - Could be seen as a mentor to Feral. Truly a small mystery in and of himself; it is no longer remembered how he came to be known to Feral, but in spite of that, the two can constantly be seen speculating on something or another. Karu - A player of old returning to The World. Ethics and general behavior of this character is a concern to others to this day, but him and Feral are alike in their search for knowledge, and have thus adopted a business-like connection to one another to piece together all they learn. While debatable, they also seem to be on friendly terms outside of business as well. Rin - A newbie to The World, introduced to Feral by KendoFang. She became involved in the 2013 event, after which she was given a formal briefing. The friendship between her and Feral has become tense for a while, as Rin just wanted to play the game, but it seems they remain respectful to one another. KendoFang - An old acquantice of Feral's. They both have a trivial knowledge of each other, and in spite of this, still work together towards the same goal. Like many others, he was probably lured to Feral by the boy's unending curiosity. sorayugioh - Feral and him came to know each other in Riun's Netslum, in which Feral helped create a multi-roomed level for Sora involving copious amounts of lava and statues. Good friends lately; talk quite frequently on Skype, often with Karu and/or TrashData. Lilly - A mysterious AI. It is still unknown why she appeared first to Feral (and almost exclusively to him later on), but seems to have a nose for detecting Phases. Whether she merely detects them being around or causes them to awaken is a debatable fact.